cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lady Blue
Hi, welcome to Wikicartoon! Thanks for your edit to the The Land Before Time XIV: The Growing Sky Stone page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! User:Devilmanozzy Issue... I need you to read and explain.... Talk:The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossover. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Your Blocked because of lots of questionable edits. I read through your edits and looked around for references. Google showed we were the only ones with data on such things, which concludes they not real. I think you fail to see the purpose of this wiki which is to find basic information of animation/cartoons. This is not a fanon, and thats what I'm seeing. Your making my job as a admin a lot more harder then it should be. So if you come back in two week, note this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) WHAT IS WITH YOU AND FANON! Non of the pages I put on the cartoon wiki were fanon, what is wrong with!? Are you some kind of moron! If you would go to other wikis, you would see that I'm one of the featured users, none of the pages I've created have been deleted yet, you are messed up and I don't care if you block me for good. What don't you just create a section for fan or uncoming films, so people would stop complaining to you. Maybe you could reupload my deleted pages in the fan section. :Sigh. Out of all the wikis i've run, this one is the most offtrack crazy one I've ever dealt with. I've done quite a bit with the Ghostbuster wiki's, Darius wiki, and Gradius wiki. This wiki has been the most annoying wiki to deal with out of the bunch, and you just don't know how bad this wiki has been. Sadly, this wiki needs some sort of order and control as its a mess if whatever goes. I did see your posts over at iceage wiki and was more impressed with them there. This wiki was suppost to cover basics, which it looks like your going overboard. You didn't even bother considering what the point of the wiki was when posting, and it feels like you are not even reading what I'm saying anyways. Your block was for two weeks, and they have past I believe already. I don't see the value in posting things in the maybe land, when so many cartoons are not being covered that did happen. It may have been easyer for me to understand if this was a strong growing wiki full of growth. But it isn't even place, but i really am not interested in pissing anyone off either. So here's the deal, and this is important to me so seriously read this, cause i'll delete in a heartbeat if not done this way.... :If the article about a new movie/show has three good easy to read links that point to the factor it is happening, I'll let it be posted, and I want more than a blog posting. I want links to official sources such as creators and companies talking about it. :Second, until it is three months before release I only want one category they are listed to and that will be " Up and Coming Productions" and that is it. don't list it as anything else. If you follow these rules and I mean by the letter, I wont delete the articles. But I'd rather you focus on other series and getting up already released articles on cartoons. Let me know if you would comply with this. If yes, i'll undelete the articles you had up so you can get them up to code. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC)